EWF Equestrian Wrestling Federation  Episode 1
by KoroshiYaInternetCelebrity
Summary: Riley Colter, a rising star in the indie circuit makes his debut in the EWF, however it seems a certain reigning champion isn't too happy about it. That and more in this episode of EWF.


**Part 1: Riley's entrance to the EWF.**

**Mickie:** Welcome everyone to tonight's explosive evening of EWF. My name's Mickie Foal and next to me is Brad Whoovesten.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> Pleasure's all mine, minus the fact I have to sit next to you for the whole night.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> Regardless of all that, we've got something big for everyone tonight, the inclusion of a new EWF superstar, straight from the independent circuit, Riley Colter.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> That's right Mick, Riley's a guy who's held numerous titles in the various circuits he's been in and is most certain to make quite an impact here in the EWF.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> And as we can see right now, Riley's making his way down to the ring for his first official address as an EWF superstar.

_The lights began to dim in the EWF arena, silence came to the arena, the crowds anticipation for their first glimpse at the new superstar was high. As the lights slowly reappeared, as did Riley, his theme music had begun blaring with the cheers of the crowd. The pyro did only more to hype the crowd up. Riley's face was exactly the same as the crowds as he looked around at the thousands, overjoyed and excited. Instead of the standard calm walk down to the arena, Riley bolted down, eager to begin his first night as a superstar. Riley then slid under the ropes and finally made it into the ring. The ring announcer handed Riley a microphone and after clearing his throat, Riley begun his address._

**Riley:** Whoa, words are pretty hard to come by when you're thrown into a situation like this, I guess I'll start off with a boo yeah!

_With that and a hoof pump, the crowd began chanting back. Riley was overwhelmed, he hadn't even been instated more than a day and the crowd already loved him._

**Riley: ** That's seriously awesome guys, ain't gonna get that from the circuits. Anyway, all I wanna say to everyone here tonight is that as the newest inclusion, I'm gonna do all I can to give this company, this ring and all of you fans a good name. I mean who knows, one of these days I could hold the title if I keep at it eno-

_Riley was cut short by the voice of another superstar, the reigning champion, Serena._

**Serena:** Whoa, step back for a second newbie, did I just hear you say you think you could hold the championship?

_This interruption was met by a fierce crowd backlash, the arena filled with booing and negative chants. Riley, however, just stood in the ring while a smile, proving he was above all of it. As all of this was happening, Serena made her way down to the ring with a microphone, ready to put the newbie in his place._

**Serena:** So you, Riley or whatever stupid name you run by, expect me and my adoring fans here to think that you honestly have the slightest chance of taking the championship? This is a totally different ball game from your independent circuits, and it sure ain't no over glorified day care centre. This is the real deal, kid.

_The crowd's jeering became even louder, Serena just looking out at the crowd with an __angered look. Riley picked up his microphone and continued._

**Riley:** Hey, I never said I'd take you out for it, if you'd actually listen to me. I said I'd like to someday hold it. Seems your arrogance really is as prominent as both the fans here and the superstars in the locker room claim. Let's see what your "adoring" fans have to say about that, m'lady...

_Riley, with a now incredibly smug face pointed the microphone out to the crowd who were ecstatically cheering. This cheering clearly wasn't for Serena, but for Riley, the first superstar to finally put Serena in her place. Serena now had gone from having an angered look to looking downright furious. She ripped the microphone from Riley's hand and threw it out of the ring as she continued._

**Serena:** If I were you kid, I'd take a few good steps back or so Celestia help me, you're going to find out what it's like to talk with a mouth full of broken teeth! I won't have some little punk come in here and belittle me in my own ring. I am the EWF. I can take on any entity in this company and put them in their place, and kid, you're no exception!

_Serena then threw her microphone out of the ring and approached Riley with an intent on following up on her threat, Riley still just standing there, calm and collected, this only angering Serena more. Just before Serena could land a hit, the voice of the voice of EWF's general manager, artificial and deep was heard over the arena._

**Manager:** Hang on there, any entity you say? This gives me an idea for tonight's main event, to prove of course that you can take on any entity in this business. Tonight Serena, you will be facing the tag team of Rojo & Amarillo in a handicap match. As for you Riley, don't leave the ring as your first match with us will be right now, against Morgan. Serena, you best go prepare. Shouldn't be too big of a problem seeing as you can defeat anyone or anything this business has to throw at you, so you say anyway.

_As the EWF general manager finished his announcement, the crowd cheered, all the while, Serena was furious. Riley offered her a hoofshake as he did, trying to be a good sport, Serena stood motionless for a few seconds, leaving the crowd in suspense. To the crowd's prediction, she picked up her championship belt and drove it to Riley's face as she left the ring, still offended by Riley's presence. The crowd begun to boo again at this despicable act as Riley got back up, wiping the blood from his mouth before preparing himself for his first match, trying his best not to hold any bad thoughts on the EWF's champion. He knew that if he was going to do anything, it'd be sorted out in the ring at a later date._

**Part 2: Riley Colter vs. Morgan**

**Mickie:** For those just joining us, Riley's first address to the EWF was cut off by our very own champion Serena who was unfairly put in a handicap match after her words were taken out of context.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> She clearly said she can take on any entity. I find it hard to see how that could be taken out of context, she opened her mouth and now she's getting her dues for being smug.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> Oh course, take the managers side, you giant suck up.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> If anything, you're the one sucking up to the champion.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> I'm not sucking up to anyone; I'm the voice of the EWF and the voice of sense. Riley was out of line in his first address and I really hope that someday, Serena puts him in his place.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> Speaking of Riley, his first match in the EWF is just about to begin; Morgan is heading down to the ring right now.

_The lights hit and Morgan's theme played as she begun to walk down. The crowd cheering her as she approached the ring. As she got into the ring, she approached Riley and he shook his head, showing of mutual respect for each other. The two then moved back ready for the match to begin._

*DING*

_The match was underway, the two quickly collided with each other in a leg lock. Riley quickly broke the leg lock and grasped hold of Morgan. He threw her to the ropes, as she came running back, __She avoided his clothesline, and instead went behind him to deliver a kick to his flank, dropping him to the ground. Riley quickly pulled himself back up, charged at Morgan with a spear, it connected, as Morgan was driven to the ground, Riley landed a few hits to the face before the referee pulled him off._

**Mickie:** Look at that pitiful act, hits to the face when Morgan's down, goes to show the kind of guy Riley is.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> And a kick to the flank when your back's turned isn't a similar act?  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> Far from it, it's a clever tactic.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> It's moments like this where I wonder if you can actually hear what you're saying.

_As Morgan got back up on all fours, Riley charged at her, ready to deliver another spear, just before it could connect, Morgan grasped hold of Riley and threw him into the air and behind her, landing on his back. Morgan grabbed Riley by the neck and dragged him to the turnbuckle, she then drove his head into the turnbuckle three times, she then threw Riley right onto the ground, landing him like a rock. She then dove down to him, ready for the pin._

One, tw...

_Riley broke from the pin just before the two count. Morgan then got back up and pulled Riley up with her, she then kicked him in the stomach, then once again the head, Riley once again dropped to the ground. Morgan approached the turnbuckle, climbed to the top, just as she leaped down to the ring with an elbow, Riley quickly rolled over and avoided the hit._

**Brad:** Riley only just avoids the impact!  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> After a hit to the head like that, how is that even possible?  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> Perhaps Serena may have her work cut out for her after all.

_Riley rolled over to Morgan who was also down and attempted a pin._

One, t...

_Morgan quickly kicked out. Riley got back up to his hooves and begun to build momentum, giving a boo yeah to the crowd, the crowd responding to this with loud cheers, it seemed as if he was ready to finish the match off quickly before Morgan had any more time to chip any more from him. Morgan picked herself up, Riley charged at her, grasped hold of her and tackled her right out of the ring, through the ropes. The two both fell to the ground outside, Riley had landed on top of Morgan so he didn't receive any of the impact, unlike Morgan who had taken all of it, the fact she was motionless on the ground showed this. Riley picked her up and dragged her back into the ring, ready for the finisher. _

**Mickie: **It looks as if Riley's ready to deliver the final blow.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> That's right Mick, looks like it might be all over for Morgan.

_Riley dragged Morgan to the middle of the ring, then approached the turnbuckle, climbed to the top and gave the crowd yet another "boo yeah!", along with a hoof pump. At this point, the crowd was ecstatic. Riley leapt from the turnbuckle with a corkscrew flip and landed back first on Morgan. The crowd was completely surprise and overwhelmed with excitement. Riley crawled over to Morgan to deliver the final pin._

One, two, three.

**Part 3: Backstage promo**

**Brad: **If you're just tuning in, Riley Colter, the EWF's newest superstar, has just proven his ground and picked up his first, impressive victory.**  
>Mickie:<strong> An impressive victory over Morgan indeed, well, if you consider cheap tactics to be impressive.**  
>Brad:<strong> Honestly Mick, how were they cheap tactics?**  
>Mickie:<strong> This is what I have to work with - pure ignorance to the obvious.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> Funny how you've barely given any indication into what I'm ignorant to.**  
>Mickie:<strong> Well regardless, whilst Brad sorts out his lack of attention to detail, we go live to Atrax Florian for an exclusive interview with the cheap tactic superstar himself.**  
>Brad:<strong> Oh for the love of, who gave this guy a job?

_Riley had only just returned from the match. His pride still remainined prominent along with the joy of proving to the EWF universe that he truly was a worthy adversary. As Riley was returning to his locker room, the EWF's main journalistic name, Atrax Florian had approached him for an interview. Riley wasn't one to refuse coverage, not to mention the crowd's still strong cheers, along with the chants of his name gave him the positive edge for his first proper interview._

**Atrax: **Riley Colter, how does it feel knowing that on your very first night here in the EWF, you've secured a victory to your name?

**Riley:** It's crazy, I just don't know what to say. I wouldn't have really been concerned either way with how that match went, Morgan was a great opponent and one I'd really like to take on again in the future. My complete respect goes out to her as a wrestler and as a personality.

**Atrax:** There's also been word going around the locker room that with the impact you've made on your first night here alone, you may be a possible candidate to someday hold the championship. How does that feel?

**Riley:** Hard to say to be hones-

_For the second time that night, Riley was to be cut short by the now infuriated EWF champion, Serena, holding what appeared to be a light tube. She began to stare Riley down, a cold look in her eyes. Riley seemed slightly phased, which began to annoy Serena even more._

**Serena:** You've got to be kidding me! I work my flank off for 5 years here to get where I am today and you're all practically giving this guy the push after one night? No scratch that, not even a night!

**Riley:** I think what they mean-

_Serena once again interrupted Riley, the look of infuriation on her face looked to be overwhelming and uncontrollable._

**Serena:** You shut your mouth, you pathetic worm! You think you have the right to interrupt the EWF champion? You're the definition of pathetic. Trust me, the second you slip up, and believe me that you will, I will pound you down and use your face as a doormat. Are we clear, you overgrown filly?

_Serena then walked off giving the two what appeared to be quite a fierce looking stare, both Atrax and Riley looking quite baffled and astonished at Serena's actions. Riley resumed the interview with Atrax as soon as Serena was gone from eyesight._

**Riley:** Well, uh... Now I have no clue where I was. Oh yeah, like I said, I nev-

_Serena turned around, her rage exceeding a healthy level. Just hearing Riley's voice was apparently enough to set her off. She ran straight back to Riley, only this time with an offensive grip of the light tube. Behind his back, she mercilessly swung the tube to his neck, causing the tube to shatter into tiny pieces, along with causing Riley to drop to the floor. Atrax had now bolted away so no one was there to help Riley. Serena then looked down at the wreckage she'd just caused._

**Serena:** See this you little punk? This is what happens! What I want you to do, pick yourself up, like the so called "colt" this company and that pathetic crowd out there chooses to call you, and watch how a real champion competes, learn well now so when they ship you back to the independent circuit, you'll hopefully be a tad less pathetic than the rest of the no names you'll be forced to bunk with.

_Serena forcefully stomped on Riley's chest as she headed to the ring, leaving Riley on what could best be described as a bed of shattered glass. Riley slowly picked himself up, bearing through the pain of that blind attack still as painful as no kind of pain he had ever experienced. With whatever energy Riley had, he dragged himself to the ambulance that the EWF would always have situated in the loading dock. Riley, being the __opportunist he was, got himself fixed up in time for Serena's match. He slowly dragged himself away with a smug look upon his face, knowing he'd get his bittersweet revenge. Now he at least knew of Serena's one true weakness: jealousy._

**Part 4: Rojo & Amarillo vs Serena**

**Brad:**For those tuning in, tonight's main event is about to begin: Serena versus Rojo & Amarillo.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> A completely unfair use of power on our general manager's part.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> What are you talking about? Serena practically asked for this match.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> You're out of your mind. She came out here and asserted her dominance as our champion!  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> Exactly, and now it's time for Serena to put her money where her mouth is.

_The lights in the arena begin to slowly dim, then disappear all together. The smoke machines began to kick in alongside. A few seconds passed when suddenly, *BANG* *BANG*, the pyrotechnics began. With this, the lights returned and Serena's theme music began to fill the arena. When she came out and proceeded down to the ring, the arena was flooded with jeering and degrading chants. The feelings of annoyance and frustration began to show, however Serena continued to walk into the ring flaunting her momentum for the crowd that did come to see her, regardless of her heel-like persona. Before the theme song of Rojo & Amarillo could start, Serena quickly took a microphone and begun an address._

**Serena: **Is this how you treat your champion? You people are absolutely pathetic! I'm supposed to be your friggin' champion, I represent you pathetic deadbeat magg-

_Before Serena could complete her sentence, Rojo and Amarillo's theme music began. Their lighting and pyro however didn't follow as usual, instead all that was seen was the two walking down to the ring, Rojo with a microphone in hoof._

**Rojo:** For the love of Celestia... allow both myself and Amarillo here to do a fan service and a service to humanity itself, a service that basically shuts you the hell up.

_Rojo then threw the microphone into the crowd as the cheers flooded, Serena now looking more furious than ever. Rojo and Amarillo both got into the arena, the two challengers taking a corner each. A few seconds passed, tension began to grow between Serena and her tag-teaming opponents, The crowd joined in on the silence, the excitement growing by the millisecond..._

*DING*

**Mickie:** And now the match is underway!

_With no hesitation, Rojo and Amarillo both charged at Serena. Before Serena could react, the two both executed a conjoined clothesline, knocking Serena down like a cinderblock. Serena was now finally coming to terms with her competition. Before she could begin to piece together what had just happened, Rojo held Serena in place with his hooves. Amarillo meanwhile climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, then leapt down, __containing the full force of the drop through his knees, right to Serena's chest._

**Brad:**My dear Celestia, that's gonna leave a mark!

_The crowd's cheers began to grow as the seconds passed, only fueling Serena's rage even further. She quickly picked herself up, but just as she could gather herself, another tag team barrage from Rojo & Amarillo brought the superstar down again with a violent force. Before Serena could even get the chance to pick herself up again, the two picked her up and literately threw her from the ring to the ground below, sending the vibrations of the impact to the rest of the audience. As the referee began the countdown, Serena looked like she was in no shape to continue the match, as the impact from her fall had left her in an immense amount of pain._

**Mickie:** It seems that Serena's down and out after that malicious display from Rojo & Amarillo.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> I'd bet all the money in the world if roles reversed, Mick here would be applauding that behaviour.

_8... 9... 10._

_The match had been called. Rojo and Amarillo had been declared the winners with the crowd reacting to this with loud cheers. As Serena lied on the ground in agony, the cheers from a crowd, once her fans, left her infuriated. She felt that it was all because of the newcomer Riley. It was at this point that she swore on vengeance against him._

**Riley: **See what being hot headed and arrogant does? That match didn't even last 5 mintes, not really what we're to expect from a champion.

_Serena looked to the ramp and saw Riley with a microphone. Once again to her annoyance the crowd began to cheer him, a cheer that was once hers that she deserved. She was the champion after all._

**Riley:** I've got a great idea, you know, what with your whole ego problem and all. Why don't you prove to yourself, me, and the rest of the fans here that you're apparently better than I am. Next week, why don't we have ourselves a match? The prize being that precious title of yours. I mean that's of course if you're not still too beat up from what just happened then, I mean your ego must be pretty damaged an-

_Serena got back up, dragged herself over to the commentating booth, grabbed a microphone and begun to speak._

**Serena:** You're on, you little punk. Not because I need to prove anything to this crowd of flip flop scum, only because I'll take any chance to smash your face in the middle of that ring. Anything to put you in your place you disrespectful gathering of crap.

_With that, Serena threw down her microphone and slowly made her way to the ramp to leave. Riley himself had just left after the crowd cheered him out, but not without leaving the crowd in a state of excitement for the bout next week._

**Mickie:** Did you all hear that? We're going to be having ourselves a title match next week!  
><span><strong>Brad: <strong>Hell, anything to see Serena get flattened is fine by me... what we just witnessed back there was great in itself.  
><span><strong>Mickie: <strong>Lack of respect for our champion? Just goes to show what you know.  
><span><strong>Brad:<strong> Regardless of our opinions, all I know is that next week, we'll be in for what will most surely be an incredible match.  
><span><strong>Mickie:<strong> And with that everyone, it's a goodnight here from everyone at EWF. See you all next week.


End file.
